


Prefăcătorie(adevărul nu e niciodată tot adevărat)

by Bacioi9



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacioi9/pseuds/Bacioi9
Summary: A început să ce întâmple lucuri ciudate ,îl văd pe Tyki vrea să mă ucidă după văd că Tyki îți cere scuze și că trebuie să mă ucida......Nu mai știu ce să fac mai ales după ce am auzit de la komui,numi vine sa cred daca tot ce am crezut e fals care e adevarul
Relationships: Allen Walker & Mana Walker, Cross Marian & Allen Walker, Nea D. Campbell & Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk & Allen Walker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> O alta carte nu mă descurc eu cine ști la cărți dar fac ce pot......pentru cei care va plac ideia o puteți inpumenta so folositi

**Vreau sa zic că nu sunt buna la descris sa scriu corect...mai exact să șterg și sa scriu iar ....pentru informație eu când nu voi mai pune voi zice in**

**IN PAUZA**

**Niciodată nu voi lăsa o carte ne terminată daca nu voi posta și dacă nu e scris nimic e in pauză daca e un capitol și zice To Be Continent inveamna că voi incepe alta și că acesta sa terminat😅**


	2. Ce se întâmplă aici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce tocmai sa intamplat ce se întâmplă eu nu sunt ce am crezut că sunt...

Negru văd doar negru mă simt singur de parcă n-am fost niciodată singur ....eu chiar nu știu tot ce îmi amintesc era că eram cu familia mea ne îndreptăm spre parc eram cu cei 5 frați ai mei și cei 14 unchi și matuse ale mele și după e in seara

Eu:e cineva....hei he-

???:va fi greu ...

Ce va fi greu..ce se întâmplă stai ce naibi ce întâmplă ,după cultemur mic sa întâmplat

???:MA AUZI ...asculta bine va fi greu dar nu imposibil soarta sa purs in mișcare cei alesi de falsul drumnezeu i-au pus sa se insferteaza toți exocisti îi face să vadă ce nu trebuie îi alata doar minciuni...

Minciuni stai ce se întâmplă mă doare capul ....a..a tata Nii-chan ....cineva va rog ajutați mă  
Și atunci sa luminat m-am trezit 

Eu:ahhahahhha  
Lavi:Allen linisteste   
Lineli:A.Allen-kum ce sa întâmplat noi suntem  
Kanda:oi mob de falsore ce naibi incerc sa dorm

Ce naiba ..ce cine stai să îmi amintesc eu sunt Alexander ..nu sunt Alexander...nu nu asta e numele meu dar știu e și asta și ,și Allen ,Allen Walker da sunt un exocist ar ordinui negru ...dar sunt și Alexander Millenium fiul Earl Millenium

Eu:cum am ajuns aici(babele)  
Lavi:nu-și amintești   
Lineli:Allen-kum am fost într-o minsune importanta și tu te-ai priedut iar  
Labi:serios acum cum te poți pierde așa repede  
Kanda:iepure idiod a inceput sa plângă și a fugit zicând Nii-chan   
Lavi:chiar am uitat de asta he he he   
Lineli:cum am zis după ce ai fugit de am priedut....

Îmi amintesc l-am văzut pe Mana și Neah și pe Zero cu ei

~Amintire~

Foame lavi iar vorbește mult ...a m-am întors capul la dreapta și am văzut pe Nii-chan și unchii Neah și Mana , stai ce eu n-am familie e imposibila nu după mi-a amintit tot trebuie sa merg după ei trebuie să ajung.  
Am fugit după ei și chiar când i-am văzut au și dispărut, o ,m-am priedut iar ...ăla e unchiu Joyd sau Tyki acum se uită la mine e incurtat vine spre mine trebuie șa zic 

Eu:a...  
Tyki:ne daca nu e Allen Walker îmi pare rău dar n-am ce face bye-bye

Misa făcut imaginea meargă nu pot expiră nu nu nu NU

Eu:t..t...Joyd ...unchiu Joyd de rog

Am put sa vad ochi mari și mirați care sau tarsformat in ingizorale și frică mi-a dat druma instant dar tot m-am inegit

~Fârșit de amintire ~

Lineli:foame!!Allen ești bine   
Eu :de ce sa nu fiu  
Lineli:...plângi...  
Eu:cred că mi-a intrat ceva in ochi sau cred de la sparte sunt bine 

Toți cădeau ce .....

Sheri:te-am găsit Allen~  
Road:Allen ești bine de ce plăgi cine te-a făcut să plăgi zai că vor plăti

Nu știu ce să zic sunt aici eu nu știu ce a trebuit să plâng sa lupt dau...nu știu ce trebuie sa fac  
M-am ridicat sus cei doi erau ingrejorati și triști dar tristeță a dispărut instant și bucurie era m-am așteptat instant am putut sa vad printre lacrimi erau toți erau bucuroși și ei aveau lacrimi în ochi ..eu mă simt bine a ce aia ,i-am imprima intrat erau confuzi de ce i-am imprima dar după ochi erau acum cu groasa   
Doare do-a-re după sa inergit

Tyki pov.

Ce doar ce nu nu 

Eu:hei trezeste mă auzi numi fa asta îmi pare rău n-am știut raspudemi

Ce-am făcut m-am enervat după ce Neah a fost cortolat de inima noi toți suntemi fata pototoli de ei ...și de nepoți noști doar cinci au fost atât am crezut că va fi nu sa întors niciodată Alexander nu a venit niciodată și acum Allen Walker cel de care aproape toată familia ii lea drag chiar și contele niciodată nu știam de ce m-am atașat de el ,dar acum știu ....

Eu:nepoate numi face asta ai răspundeți  
Lavi:Allllllllen ...  
Lineli:Allen-kum

Am fost dat înapoi la prins repede pe Allen și am sărit daca nu îl apucăm îl lovea doamne e așa de prost daca îmi plăcea să ucid copii atuci ei elau deja mort ....am sărit și am avut grija sa nu îl lovește pe Allen ...dar despre mine ce pot sa zic sunt prin de loveturi dar merita nu îl voi lăsa să pună niciun deget pe el ,doame sunt prost au dreptate când zic că sunt prost ...  
L-am priedut al cel prost exocist la luat elam prin ne zgrruaturi au apărut atuci și ei

Neah:la dracu ești bine  
Eu:la luat   
Neah:și  
Zero:unchiule ela Alexander când ne-ai luat am văzut recunoștință in ochi și mergea spre noi ,atuci am dispărut de aia vream sa merg acolo   
Mana:a zis ceva ce a zis 

Mă uitam la Neah care ela confuz   
Mana era disperat și îngrijorat  
Zero era .....plângea   
M-am pus lângă el și l-am luat în blace și am zis

Eu:linisteste ii luam înapoi ...și la întrebare nu știam cine ela dar când a zis mi-a zis numele și nu doar atât mai zis unghiu Joyd și ochi ela galbeni

I-am zis contelui și am mers la ordin i-am zis la nepoți sa stea aici și sheri și Road era deja la el plângea m-am liniștit când a sărit și ea sărit în blate dar acea liniște a dispărut era prea târziu a fost lovit de inocenta și nu orice inocenta și apostytor(sau cum se nume)ceilalți erau deja mai încolo Road a materizat luminările și sheri la luat pe Allen și mergea să îl ducă acasă dar am fost lovit și cel care mă livid ela Neah avea ochi reci fara emoții o naibi am dat de dracu 

To be conține


End file.
